


One and One and One

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Happy Ending Week 2018 [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Language, Pregnancy, Surprises, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Regina, what's going on?  Are you all right?"She offers him a watery smile and settles her hand on her stomach.  "I suppose that depends on your reaction to what I'm about to tell you."





	One and One and One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlawqueenbey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/gifts).



> Date Written: 14 July 2018  
> Word Count: 1309  
> Written for: Outlaw Queen Happy Ending Week  
> Prompt: Day 6 - AU Happy Ending & this [tweet](https://twitter.com/outlawqueenbey/status/1014577708339085312) by outlawqueenbey  
> Summary: "Regina, what's going on? Are you all right?"
> 
> She offers him a watery smile and settles her hand on her stomach. "I suppose that depends on your reaction to what I'm about to tell you."  
> Spoilers: Complete non-magical AU taking place in Seattle, WA. There are situations and characters that will be familiar, and some that won't. Just sit back and enjoy the ride. This piece specifically takes place about 3 months before the events of "Her First Mother's Day."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Hope Springs Eternal  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another little moment in the Hope Springs Eternal verse, aka the "Divorced OQ" verse. The artwork that outlawqueenbey had created was such an inspiration for this piece, even if I ended up not using flowers at all. I think if he had the chance, Robin would have totally had flowers for Regina in this piece, but he was most certainly unprepared and just went with his gut. He'll make it up to her soon enough, trust me... LOL __  
>   
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

_~*~ 12 January 2002 ~*~_

Robin watches Regina as she sits in the student union. She doesn't see him yet, nose buried in her books and laptop. He takes the time to study her as she works, heart lodged in his throat at the sight of her. She's paler than he prefers, but still as beautiful as the day he met her almost six years ago. She's been acting strangely since returning to classes after Christmas break. He remembers how sick she got during finals and over the whole break, claiming some lingering bug that she'd picked up during finals. But there's more to it than that. Her recent aversion to Will's Bloody Mary Scramble gives him pause. She's always loved the strange hangover cure, so the new distance is troubling.

Taking a deep breath, Robin grips the to-go container filled with the loaded fries that have always been his girlfriend's favorite study indulgence, heading toward her booth across the room. Standing next to her, he clears his throat just loudly enough to be heard over the classic rock coming out of the speakers. It still makes her jump slightly in reaction.

"Robin! You startled me!"

The pallor to her skin still worries him, but he smiles and leans over to press a gentle kiss to her lips before sliding onto the seat across from her. He sets the container on the table and reaches for her hand. "Tell me you're able to take a break to eat something?"

"Oh, I'm not really hungry," she says, eyes closing suddenly. He watches as her throat ripples slightly with the hard swallow that can only signal her queasiness returning. "Is it something that can wait until later?"

"I can have them put it in the fridge behind the counter. It's got sour cream on it." Her skin takes on a sudden greenish tinge at that, and his worry ratchets higher. "Regina, love, clearly there's something more than just a lingering bug that's making you so sick. Please go to the clinic?"

She shakes her head, presses a couple of keys on the keyboard, then closes the laptop. She doesn't meet his gaze the whole time, not until she's set it all aside and opened up the space between him. He shifts the food aside, guaranteeing no physical barrier as his hand stretches toward hers, grateful when she laces her fingers with his. She takes a couple of slow, deep breaths, but he's not sure if they're for courage or to stave off her clearly upset stomach. Finally, her lashes flutter open and he can see the glassy sheen of tears.

"I, uh, I don't need to go to the clinic, Robin," she says in a low voice, laced with fear that confuses him. "I saw my doctor this morning between classes. I--" She sucks in a sudden breath, hand moving to cover her mouth, and he squeezes the hand intertwined with his. "Fuck! I can't wait for this to be over."

"Regina, what's going on? Are you all right?"

She offers him a watery smile and settles her hand on her stomach. "I suppose that depends on your reaction to what I'm about to tell you." She glances around the room. "Can we go somewhere more private? I don't feel comfortable talking about this here."

Without thought, he nods and squeezes her hand again, releasing it reluctantly to help her pack up her things. As they stand, he takes her bag and slings it over his shoulder. Her lack of protest only increases his worry. She takes his hand again as they leave the student union and make their way toward the parking lot and his car. The short drive to the house he shares with John and their band of brothers is silent, too silent for his comfort. Regina stares out the window, but he can tell by her posture that she sees nothing of the physical world, caught up in whatever thoughts consume her. Once home, he guides her up to his bedroom, the one they've been sharing for quite some time now. She kicks off her shoes and curls up on the bed, stretching out a hand toward him that he easily takes as he joins her.

"What's wrong, love? You know you can tell me anything. Is it your mother?"

She lets out a strange sound, half-laugh, half-sob, and shakes her head. "I wish it was as simple as dealing with my mother, which we're still going to have to do."

"Then what is it?"

For a long moment or two, she is silent. She kisses the back of his hand and cradles it to her cheek briefly. "I'm not exactly sure how it happened," she says in a soft, hesitant voice, shifting to pull his hand down against her stomach, "but I'm pregnant."

The world grinds to a halt as he takes in her words. His fingers flex against the cotton of her hoodie as he stares at her, trying to find the teasing glint in her eyes. When he finds none, tears fill his own eyes. "P-Pregnant? You carry my child?"

"Yes," she whispers, barely audible. A sob escapes her as he moves her clothes to press the lightly callused tips of his fingers against the smooth skin of her belly. "I'm two months along. According to my doctor, the baby will be due in late July. I know this completely derails all of our--"

"Marry me."

The words are out of his mouth before he fully recognizes the thought, but he doesn't regret them.

"What did you say?"

"Regina, you just told me that you're pregnant with my child. I want nothing more than to marry you and raise our son or daughter together. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"But--"

"I think I can get a loan from John and Mulan to finish paying off the ring I've got on layaway."

"You have a ring?"

He grins sheepishly. "I was planning to wait until after I graduated this spring to ask you. We're only a few months ahead of schedule, but I think I can work with that if you can. What do you say, love? Want to be Mrs. Locksley?"

The sheen of tears finally spills over and down her cheeks as she nods. "Yes, Robin! Oh god, yes!" She leans forward to hug him tightly as he cups her cheek in his free hand, kissing her slowly and deeply. He can taste her tears. Or are those his own? "I love you, Robin."

"And I you, Regina." His lips brush hers again, and he leans back when she lets out a soft giggle. "Regina?"

"We're engaged and having a baby. Oh god, how are we going to explain this to my mother?"

Robin laughs at that. "We'll tell her the truth. We didn't plan it, but we both know that eventually we'd have gotten married and had children. It probably won't be easy, but I know we can do this."

"We'll figure it out. And I know Daddy will be thrilled to be a grandfather."

"Oh, I know he will. He's made a few not-so-subtle comments to me about looking forward to being a grandfather."

"He has not!" The shocked look on her face makes him laugh and nod. "He has?"

"Yes, he has. We've got quite a powerful ally behind us, my love."

Regina sniffles and wipes at her eyes, curling into his chest. "So we do. But for now, can we just focus on us and our baby?"

"Whatever you wish, if it's in my power to grant it, it's yours." His fingers flex slightly against her skin. "I swear to you, Regina, you and this baby will never want for love or support. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, without hesitation or question."


End file.
